


Shadow and Lust

by TheSinfulwolf



Series: Succubus Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Horror, F/F, Implied Violence, Succubus, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulwolf/pseuds/TheSinfulwolf
Summary: Cassie's evening is ruined when a storm knocks out her power. However, something alluring, and dangerous lurks out in the dark. Its eyes, set upon her.
Series: Succubus Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855345
Kudos: 7
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Shadow and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my "Blood and Lace" setting, this shares a world with "The Voyeur Husband". This work however, does stand on its own.
> 
> Also massive thanks to PlagueClover for her betaing.

**Shadow and Lust**

Lounging comfortably in her chair Cassie watched the vivid blue’s of the news feed scrolling across the bottom of her television screen. The anchor was going on again about the succubi in New York, repeating the same information they had been for the past few days.

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the remote to switch to a more amusing talk show. Just as her fingers brushed the buttons the picture in the corner changed. The reporter on the screen was just about to launch into another update on whatever was happening in Port Kent, Washington.

A clap of thunder shook the windows in the house. All at once the house plunged into darkness, and Cassie found herself staring at the blank screen hoping it would just come back on.

“Damnit,” she muttered.

While rain hammered upon the window panes, the grandfather clock continued to tick from the corner of the living room. Slowly, Cassie got to her feet and let her eyes slowly adjust.

When objects began to take on a dark shade of grey, a bolt of lightning lanced down into the field outside. The thunder rolled over the house, and Cassie prayed nothing would fall off a shelf or wall. As her eyes struggled to regain their night vision, she used her hands to feel her way towards the kitchen.

Each step was careful, to not smash her toe against anything. She leaned forward, hands guiding her through the darkness and into the kitchen. For a brief moment the room was lit by a bolt of lightning. As the boom of the thunder shook the house once more, Cassie stayed put to get some vision back, before pushing forward again.

She found the counter, and fumbled about for the drawers. The rattle of odds and ends blended with the drumming rain, as she began feeling for the lighter and candles.

When the soft glow of candle light filled her kitchen, Cassie couldn’t stop the sigh of relief. Finding her flashlight, she clicked it on, and began a stroll about the house, placing a few candles in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and finally her bedroom.

As another flash of thunder sent stark shadows across her home, Cassie found herself hunting through her closet for her poncho. She really wasn’t looking forward to going outside, but without the generator running, she’d lose much of the meat in her freezer.

She paused, glancing over at the framed Lord’s Prayer hanging on her wall. She took some comfort from the words, before continuing towards the door.

So, with poncho hanging to her knees and a pair of rubber boots, Cassie pushed open the front door and stepped into the storm. Immediately rain cascaded across her face, and the strong winds had her poncho snapping around her.

A bolt of lightning illuminated the farm fields that surrounded her place. She watched it strike one of the trees across the road. Flames shot up among the leaves, as a thick branch fell downwards and crashed onto the power lines.

She swore, but the words were lost even to her own ears as another peal of thunder rumbled through the world. The flames from the tree already started to die down from the relentless downpour.

Holding her poncho tight, Cassie flicked her flashlight across her front porch, noting that her chairs were gone. As were the windchimes. She shook her head, then pressed out into the storm.

Moving around the house, she looked across one of the fields. Old Frank Basker’s house was dark. Why wasn’t his generator up yet? Old bastard would be getting an earful from his wife.

Just as she was about to turn away, Cassie saw a flash of light from one of the upstairs windows. She cocked her head, thinking she heard a sound, but it had been so washed away in the storm that she couldn’t begin to tell what it was.

The light of her flashlight not even reaching half way to the distant home, Cassie stared, waited to see some sign of life. When a bolt of lightning lit the world again, an indistinct figure was leaving the back door, before all plunged back to darkness with the rumble of thunder.

Frowning, but guessing that Frank was finally getting out to his own generator, Cassie turned. Maybe she’d go check on them after.

Water from the already deep puddles splashed up her legs as she moved against the wind to the small wooden shed tucked against the side of her house. With slippery fingers she managed to open the latch and open it wide. The beam of her light swept across some of the basic tools she kept here instead of the larger shed out back, and settled on the generator she always kept filled.

Kneeling she flicked the switches she needed to and pulled the start cord. Water dribbled over her fingers, down the cord as she pulled twice more before the machine blared into life. Cassie smiled; no lights, but at least her fridge and freezer would be good to go. Backing up she closed the doors and turned to look back to Frank’s place.

The bedroom light should have been glowing over at his place. But it was still dark as pitch. Cassie swung her light over, despite the uselessness of the act. With a frown she started to trudge towards his place, already feeling water seeping under her poncho and into her t-shirt.

Another bright flash, filled the fields with blueish white tinge for a few seconds. Illuminating the distant house, the crops nearly folding under the wind.

And a figure standing in the field, seemingly hooded, staring at Cassie with a red glow of its eyes.

Cassie screamed at the sight, turned and started running back towards her house. She tripped in a rut, and fell to her face. Water soaked into her pants, filled her boots. She scrambled to her feet, and ran.

Feet hammered up the stairs before she yanked open the door and almost fell inside, panting. She spun, flashlight scanning the front yard, but there was no sign of the stranger. She slammed the door, quickly locked it, and tore off her poncho.

It slapped on the floor as her heart pounded in her chest. Moving through the house and into the kitchen, she fumbled with the lock of the back door. As the deadbolt clicked shut, another bolt of lightning lit up the backyard and the fields beyond.

The figure with its glowing eyes was standing out there in the rain. Staring directly at Cassie silhouetted in the candle light, before thunder brought the darkness back.

“Fuck!” Cassie shouted, taking a step back. She raised the flashlight, its beam cutting through the rain, but the figure was gone.

She stood there, bangs sticking to her face, shirt clinging to her skin, as water ran over her eyes. She quickly wiped the running drops away, letting the flashlight run across the backyard, but could still see nothing.

Pulling off her slippery boots and tossing them to the corner, Cassie hurried down into the basement. Her flashlight illuminating the path as she descended into the damp cellar, bare feet making the old steps groan. Above she still heard the crash of thunder, the hammering of rain, muffled beneath the earth. She moved past the rack of wine bottles, and found the cabinet.

Wiping her hands on soaking jeans did little to help, so her slippery fingers fumbled with keys as her heart pounded in her chest. Above thunder crashed again, and she swore under her breath, finding the right key, slipping it into the lock and pulling the doors open.

She reached inside, pulling the shotgun from its hooks, and plunged her hand down to grab a handful of shells from the box. Shoving them into her pocket, she broke the barrel open, and slipped a shell into each empty tube.

When thunder rumbled again, she snapped the weapon shut with a satisfying crack. Slowly she turned, trying to find some kind of comfort in the wood and steel she clutched in her hands. When she didn’t see the figure on the stairs, Cassie slowly approached them, climbing upwards.

The creak of each footfall pierced through the drumming rain as she climbed. Back into the kitchen, shotgun cradled under her armpit, flashlight swinging through the nooks and crannies of her home. Each shadow from her furniture was a monster, each crevice a hiding place for whoever was out there.

Whatever was out there.

Something tapped on the front window, and Cassie spun. The shotgun raising as lightning flashed, she saw the silhouette of a winged woman standing upon her porch. Her skin almost blue in the lightning’s flare, the edges of her curved form showing not a stitch of clothing. Hair whipping wildly about her head, a pair of curved horns stark in that moment of light. As the flash faded, all Cassie could see were red eyes.

She lifted the shotgun and squeezed one of the triggers. The flash was over in an instant, the boom deafening in the confines. Shards of glass blew outwards onto the lawn, more cascading downwards to bounce off the sill. But, no creature stood there.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Cassie stared outwards onto her porch. Rain poured in through the ruins of her window, and the howl of the wind grew ever louder. She stared, watching, but nothing moved, as what she saw registered in her mind.

It was a succubus, just like they’d shown on the television. Like the ones in New York. The ones speaking to the United Nations. The ones claiming to be friends of humanity.

Finger settled gently upon the trigger, Cassie moved towards the window, leading with the twin barrels of her gun.

“Why fight what you cannot understand?” a voice said behind her, utterly feminine and smokey.

Cassie turned and fired. Chunks of drywall and splinters of wood shot through the kitchen, and Cassie found herself staring at a hole in her wall. The voice crawled in her brain still, the notes of it lingering as she cursed to herself. Cracking open the shotgun two shells popped out and fell to the floor, bouncing around her feet. Forcing herself to breathe, Cassie slid in two new shells with shaking fingers while struggling to hold the flashlight.

The crack of the gun closing was not nearly as comforting this time, with lingering wisps of those few spoken words crawling through her mind.

“There are such sights to behold. Such pleasures to savour,” the voice purred, poison honey seeping in Cassie’s ear as she spun again. The beam of the flashlight glinting on the shards of wet glass across her floor.

“Get the fuck away from my house,” Cassie screamed, moving into the centre of the room, the beam of light flickering around her, searching.

“No.”

The word burrowed deep. Full of venom, dominant. Cassie’s breath caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat. As the tendrils of that single word wormed through her brain, Cassie’s eyes roamed around her; a desperate search for the creature.

“Come out then; show yourself,” Cassie felt her shout tearing inside her throat.

“Not until you accept what you are,” the woman, the demon said, making Cassie spin towards the shattered window, in time to see a tail snapping out of view, towards the front door.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Cassie shouted, levelling the gun at the entrance to her home, finger settling on the first trigger.

The whisper sounded in her ear, sinking deep, piercing into her soul: “Mine”.

Spinning, heart leaping again, Cassie fired another blast. More drywall exploded in a cloud of dust, but nothing was there. Heart near smashing inside her ribs, Cassie stood, eyes roaming but afraid to move.

“I can see you. More of you than you show to the world. More than you reveal even to yourself. The depths of your desire, the debauchery you secretly crave,” the succubus purred.

The crunch of glass sounded behind her. Taking a breath, Cassie turned again, ready this time. There was of course nothing at the window, as she fired towards her front door. Shards of wood shot outwards off the porch and into the storm.

“The very fabric of your soul rippling in the constant surge of what you call a sin, as if you understand the weave of the universe. All lies told to you, to dismiss your own soul. Your lust,” the succubus said, the voice coming from the stairs now.

Cassie didn’t bother to turn, already cracking the shotgun, empty shells ejecting, one bouncing off her foot. She reached into the pocket of her jeans, and found only two more.

“No, no, no,” she whimpered, desperately searching for more.

From the kitchen she heard the deadbolt turning. Eyes turning to the side, she heard the creak of the door slowly swinging outwards. Trying to still her hands, she pulled the last two chances free, slipping them both into the empty tubes of the shotgun.

Claws tapped upon the floor as footsteps brought the succubus closer. Cassie snapped the gun shut and turned, levelling the weapon.

The dim light of the candles showed the dark silhouette of the demon, slowly entering the empty frame that split the kitchen and living room.

“To succumb is to be free. To resist is to continue an empty existence. Of bills, taxes, monotony, and frustration. Empty shuffling from one day to the next to keep your head above water. Friends who don’t understand that you want them to bend you over their bed. A world that says to be strong you must stand, when I know you truly want to kneel,” the succubus said, the final word punctuated with a bolt of lightning striking outside that splashed Cassie’s shadow on the back wall of the kitchen.

For a heartbeat the woman before her was illuminated in perfect light. Her naked skin almost glowing, glistening from the cascading rain. Her curves soft, inviting, the gentle swell of her breasts swaying ever so slightly with each step.

“Go away,” Cassie shouted, and fired.

The succubus burst into a cloud of mist, the window of the closed door exploded outwards, the cross framing snapping. Cassie’s eyes widened, and slowly she stepped forward, seeing not a single wet mark from the succubus upon the tiles of her kitchen.

Reaching outwards her fingers traced the switch of the deadbolt, gut twisting with dread as she found it still locked.

Stumbling backwards, Cassie ran her fingers through her hair, feeling water running over her hand. Droplets ran down her face, the nape of her neck as she found herself back in the living room, shotgun loosely held in her hand.

“No,” the succubus purred from the storm, or the shadows. Cassie wasn’t sure which. Nor did it matter; she wasn’t in control here.

Once again, a single word was lingering in her brain. A single word that told her that she was lesser. That the succubus was in control. And that part of her mind she’d kept buried so deep and for so long she didn’t think it existed, said she liked it.

“The shackles of your so-called freedom have ensnared you. Making you believe that life is good, that it is worthwhile. But you ache, you hunger. I see you craving the taste of skin beneath your lips. To touch flesh that should be forbidden to you, by societal rules that seek to control you,” the succubus continued, each word smokey and alluring. Each word poisonous with the ring of truth that slithered deeper and deeper. Its roots spreading as she fell to her knees and turned her shotgun upwards.

There was one thing left, to maintain control. To take the reins back from the succubus.

Opening her mouth, Cassie slid both barrels of the gun past her lips. She felt the metal against her teeth, hot against her tongue. The taste of cordite and carbon filling her mind.

“Do you believe in God?” the succubus purred, as Cassie’s finger played along the trigger, her fingertip tracing it. Just a pull, just a pull and she could free herself.

Behind her she heard the door opening. A tear slipped from her eye, lost amid the wetness still on her cheeks. Footsteps slowly approached. Another flash of lightning and Cassie saw the demonic shadow cast beside her own.

Gripping the shotgun, her last shell sitting in the chamber, just waiting for the hammer to strike, Cassie felt more tears. Because she didn’t want to free herself.

“God will not save. God will not free. God, will let you suffer, where I offer what you truly crave,” the succubus purred, as she knelt behind Cassie, a wing wrapping around her. It was comforting, warm, despite the water dripping from its edges, running through Cassie’s hair, lost in the wetness of her shirt.

Sharp claws tapped against small of her back, and slowly slid upwards, running over her shirt. The wet cloth dragged slightly, before those claws caught in the snap of her bra. The succubus didn’t stop though, cutting a small tearing in the clinging wet shirt and shearing through the undergarment.

“Come my dear. I know the path you truly desire,” the succubus whispered, her lips brushing against Cassie’s ear. She felt her cold wet fingers releasing their grip on the gun, felt the metal slipping from her mouth before hearing it clatter on the floor. In her ears, they were the doors of Hell slamming behind her.

“Tell me, what you truly are,” the succubus said, her tongue curling along Cassie’s ear, as one last tear escaped.

“Yours,” the damning admission spilled from Cassie’s lips as she felt herself pulled into an embrace by welcoming arms and wings. She felt the side of her head pressing against the rain slick breasts of the succubus, and closed her eyes.

“Good girl,” the succubus cooed as Cassie shifted herself closer, wrapping her arms against impossibly soft skin. Letting her fingers run across the smooth expanse of the demon’s back and into the soft valley of her spine. Upwards they ran, a small fear that she wasn’t real sparking through her mind.

The feeling faded as her fingers touched the base of the succubus’s wings. Cassie let her fingers start to gently run over them, hearing a soft gasp from the demon. She turned, pressing her face into the succubus’s chest and let out a heavy sob, tasted the rain upon the succubus’s skin.

“I’m sorry,” she cried, clenching her fingers tight. She didn’t want to let go. Not ever.

“You have nothing to be sorry for my dear. You are very brave, for to succumb, to kneel, when everything tells you to resist, is no easy feat,” the succubus said, her fingers running through Cassie’s hair, claws gently grazing her scalp. Small shivers ran down to the nape of her neck, and she felt herself looking into those glowing red eyes swimming in the sea of black.

“Help me see. Help me find myself,” Cassie said, lifting herself up higher, her breasts pressing against the demon’s own through the soaked t-shirt that clung to her.

The succubus smiled, and leaned her head downwards, a lock of wet hair slipping from behind a curved horn. Her lips glistened, inviting, and soon were pressed against Cassie’s own. She closed her eyes again, their soft caress relaxing and stirring all at once. She felt them parting, felt the tongue against her lips. Cassie groaned softly, kneeling there upon the floor. The storm outside raging, as lightning streaked from the sky.

The touch of tongue to her own, pushing deep into her mouth, towards the entrance to her throat as thunder rumbled into the world. As if God raged at how he lost this fight for her soul.

Crawling, shifting, Cassie was drowning and lost. She moved to the succubus, the only refuge for her mind, and refused to let her lips leave the succubus’s. Let that tongue push deeply, consuming her. She groaned, the sound muffled as she clambered into the succubus’s lap, wrapping her legs around the creature she gave herself to. Pulling herself tight, the pointed tips of the succubus’s wings slid along the waistband of her jeans. Slowly they began to lift, curling inwards ever so slightly, dragging Cassie’s shirt upwards.

As the wet cloth dragged upwards, it caught beneath her bust. Something like a muffled whine poured into the lustful kiss, before the succubus let her palm glide gently along Cassie’s cheek. Slowly the claws drifted lower, flicking off her jawline and down the soft slope of her neck. Down, a single claw caught on Cassie’s neck line, and began to tear through the fabric. As it split, the claw coursing softly over the curve of a breast, the shirt spread wide, until the succubus’s claw clipped over the underwire of the bra.

Pushing her arms back, Cassie slithered out of the shirt, shedding it, the skin of her masked self. It hit the floor with a wet slap, forgotten as the succubus’s hand curled over the breast she’d teased. Gently her fingers closed inwards, her palm grinding the plain cotton against Cassie’s erect nipple.

Moaning once more into the kiss, Cassie pushed her chest forward. Rubbing herself against the pleasant sensation of the demon’s palm. Stiff nipples grinding into perfect skin. The fingers continued to close, curling inwards. The sharp points of claws dragged over the supple flesh of Cassie’s breast, threatening to break skin. More sparks of pain shot through Cassie’s flesh.

A shiver coursed through the woman grinding her hips now in the demon’s lap. The fingers slipped beneath the cup of her bra, pinching a nipple beneath the garment. Knuckles rolling the sensitive peak between them.

A swift tug, as Cassie pushed her arms forward, and the bra came free, straps dragging along flesh. They scraped, a hint of pain sparked. The start of a dance she’d forgotten she wanted.

That she’d convinced herself she hadn’t wanted.

Or was it the other way around?

Lust swirled in her mind, a haze of red filtered her vision. Her hips pushed tightly against her temptress, grinding against the bared skin. The succubus broke the kiss, her moist lips pulling away, tongue dragging outwards. Strings of saliva dribbled over Cassie’s chin to her red lined breasts as those playfully dangerous claws slithered down her back.

Downwards, over the soaked denim of her jean, along the shapely curve of her rear, until the succubus was reaching in between her thighs.

“Please,” Cassie whimpered, no true thought coming to her mind except all the desires bubbling to the surface. All the carnal perversions she wished to taste, to savour.

“What are you?” the succubus said, her claws now pressing tight against the slick folds of Cassie’s cunt through denim and cotton.

“Yours Mistress,” Cassie let the word spill, before a hungry moan followed them. A single claw pushed through jeans and panties, gliding along the entrance of her sex. Hips lifting, dragging herself along the succubus’s torso, Cassie let out a hungry moan.

“Good girl,” the succubus purred, tilting her head upwards to stare into Cassie’s eyes.

She lost herself in them. Bright embers in pools of black, beautiful and terrifying. Her lips hung open, low gasps washing her breath over the demon’s face as rain water dripped across her horns and forehead. The sensation between her legs, that sharp point threatening so much pain, but bringing only pleasure. She lived at the succubus’s mercy, and it made her hungry for more.

The claw began to move, slicing through clothes and gliding up into the cleft of her ass. Cassie’s heart hammered, as modesty and shame began to melt away. The claw softened, shrinking until just a soft fingertip pressed against her rear. Another gasp escaped, as she stared down at the succubus, watching her beautiful lips curl into a captivating smile, full of menace and allure.

“How many have you simply wanted to fill you, to thrust in here and violate you? How many nights, on sweat soaked sheets, have you pushed your own fingers inside, or toys? How often did you try to tell yourself that it was dirty, that you didn’t crave it?” the succubus purred, but Cassie couldn’t bring herself to answer as one single finger pushed its way inside, lubed with her own arousal.

She felt herself spreading, before a second finger joined the first. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from her mistress, as her hips pressed forward, tight against the succubus’s flat stomach.

“How hard you worked to convince yourself, and all your friends, that you weren’t just a slut. But you are, aren’t you?” the succubus said, her mouth inches from the peak of Cassie’s breast as her fingers began to thrust, pushing in and out of her ass.

“Yes Mistress,” Cassie moaned, her hips pushing herself down upon those filthy fingers.

“Yes, what?” the tip of a tail now gliding down her spine, teasing in a long slow journey that countered the faster thrusts of those delicious fingers.

“I’m a slut Mistress. I’m your slut,” Cassie whimpered, and the succubus grinned, her tongue slithering outwards, dragging over a stiff nipple. Fresh moans flowed into the room as another lightning strike illuminated everything in stark detail for but a moment.

The thunder drowned out the next moan as the succubus bit down. Her teeth dug small indents into Cassie’s breast, scraped inwards until they trapped the nipple. Her own fingers raked across the demon’s back, Cassie moaned as the tongue lashed at her trapped peak while that tail teasingly slid downwards.

“Good girl,” the succubus said again, and Cassie’s heart swelled as her mind whirled from the barrage of remembered fetishes.

Her fingers pulled free, and before Cassie could bring herself to pout, she felt the rain slick tail pushing inside her. Felt the edges of its spaded tip dragging along the flesh within. Her back arched, pushing her breasts into the hungry mouth of the demon she straddled. The succubus’s tongue swirled and tasted her skin, moved from one peak to the other, gave firm bites that left deep red indents in their wake. Each new surge of beautiful pain brought a hiss through Cassie’s teeth as a moan followed.

While the tail thrusted, the succubus let her claws tear off the remains of Cassie’s jeans. Shreds of denim cascading to the floor in long strips. Each inch of bared flesh pulling Cassie deeper into the swirling miasma of carnal need. She couldn’t tell how to get out anymore, and the deeper she sank, the less she wanted to escape. The red haze was everything, her need to succumb, her need to kneel and serve, overriding all other thoughts.

It did not take much longer for Cassie to be stripped fully. Flesh utterly bared, skin pressing against the succubus, feeling her claws teasing at thighs. Thin rivulets of ruby droplets ran along her legs and she could only moan while the tail continued to pleasure her. Her moans mixed with the wind and pounding rain, drowned occasionally by the thunder as the storm raged outside with no concern for yet another lost soul within an isolated home.

With another loud roar from outside, the succubus stood, easily lifting Cassie from the floor. The woman’s legs tightened around her temptress and conqueror before her back hit the wall hard. Breath blasted from her lungs, and somewhere something fell from the wall with the sound of breaking glass.

The tail never left her, plunging impossibly deep. Pain and pleasure mingled inside her, and she responded with groans as Cassie struggled to catch his breath.

The succubus grinned wickedly, one hand shooting upwards and clamping around Cassie’s throat. Claws dug into the flesh on the side of her neck, until small trickles of warmth were mixing with the slickness of the rainwater. Palm pressing inwards until Cassie was gasping for breath, she had never felt so utterly helpless, so utterly weak beneath this superior creature.

She’d never been so aroused. Self-preservation had vanished as slick thighs opened in eager invitation. Darkness teased at the edges of her sight, but Cassie didn’t let herself resist.

“The soul is such a misunderstood thing. Ignored until the death bed, and ruled with such strong emotions. You’ve neglected yourself my little pet, in order to try and fit in among people who also neglect themselves,” the succubus purred, tightening her grip. For a few exhilarating and terrifying heartbeats, Cassie couldn’t pull in any air.

Slowly, the succubus lessened her grip. Air slipped in with a trickle, and Cassie gulped it down hungrily as that delicious tail continued to ravage her, making her hips grind against wall and demon.

With one hand, the succubus grasped Cassie’s wrists and lifted her arms upwards. Opening her, leaving her utterly exposed. She mewled, feeling the last of her shame running from her cunt. The bony claws topping the arch of the succubus’s wings pressed against Cassie’s palms. The demon was grinning, tongue rolling across her lips as blood trickled over Cassie’s hands to her wrists.

Slowly, those hungering claws ghosted downwards along stretched out arms, leaving Cassie stretched out against the wall. Powerless.

The tips of the claws grazed over Cassie’s shoulders and downwards, running along her sides. She groaned with what little air she had, her lungs burning, her heart ramming against her ribs. The claws didn’t stop though, grazing along the woman’s hip and inwards to her thigh. When that roaming hand slid between their slick forms, the claws shrinking down again, Cassie let out a stilted moan.

Some distant part of her knew her end was coming, looming. She should have feared it, she knew that. But she couldn’t bring herself to. Couldn’t bring herself to do anything except embrace it, knowing whatever emerged on the other side of this would not be her, not really.

The knowledge crumbled in her mind as those fingers grazed her clit. A shock of pleasure as the claws dug harder into her neck. Watered down blood coursed along her shoulders to her breasts, along her back. Cassie stared into those burning eyes. Felt them reaching into her.

Or was that something else?

Fear was long absent from her. She felt a demon’s tail drag along the inner flesh of her ass, wings at her wrists, claws at her throat, fingers between her thighs.

Lightning flashed outside, the bolt near striking the front step. The bright lighting showed a tableau of bloody rivulets over glistening skin against the wall, pinned by a creature of inferno. The pleasure of the flesh rising in a great tide.

The palm pressed in again. Cassie’s throat closed. Her eyes widened as she felt her orgasm bursting, a wave of pleasure that came only with the rumble of thunder. As her toes curled she felt something inside her, deeper than flesh and bone. Swirling and reaching, grasping. She felt something being pulled from her, tumbling into a void that spread into her.

More and more she felt the flesh becoming all important. Thoughts became consumed with carnality, as dreams twisted into fantasies alone. Hopes focused entirely around this singular being before her. And through it all she twitched against the wall, silently crying out her pleasure as fear completed its journey to devotion.

As her orgasm ended, the succubus released the woman without ceremony. She fell, cracking her shoulder and hip against the ground. She gulped down air as pain throbbed in her joints.

Already the woman was moving, crawling naked upon the floor. She grasped the succubus’s foot, pressing her lips to the three talons even as she struggled to get her lungs full. Her comfort didn’t matter, the woman had to serve her mistress.

Red eyes full of malice and lust stared down at her. The woman felt them boring into her back as her tongue ran up the long lifted arch of the beautiful feet beneath her lips. Her fingertips gliding upwards to the back heel lifted above the floor, feeling the sharpness of a back talon. Cutting her finger upon its point.

As droplets of blood ran over her hand, the woman let them slide upwards, along perfectly toned calves. Her tongue continued its journey, higher, along her thighs, tasting rain and arousal.

“Let me serve Mistress,” she mewled between pants, before her tongue delved into the slickness of the succubus’s cunt.

Claws ran through her hair, against her scalp. Dangerous, threatening, but that didn’t matter to the woman. Only Mistress did. So she supped upon her sex, tongue pushing deeper while fingers gripped the shapely curve of her rear, squeezing tight.

Outside lightning struck the fallen tree, and thunder rumbled into the home.

“You will, my pet. You will.”

><><

Shotgun on the workbench, the woman ran the blade of a hacksaw across the metal of the barrel. Small shavings flittered down to the basement’s floor as she worked to shorten the weapon. She was smiling to herself, her eyes occasionally flicking to the black rune seemingly inked into her wrist. The mark her mistress had left her with.

The hacksaw broke through, and the majority of the gun’s barrel fell with a heavy thump on the floor. Metal filings cast about across the floor from the impact. The woman smiled, picking up her shortened gun. Easy to hide, to tuck away.

Then she heard footsteps upstairs. Not the menacing talon clacks of her mistress, the memories of which sent shivers down her spine. These were cautious, shoe clad footfalls. Frowning, the woman started towards the stairs.

“Cassie?” a woman’s voice, using a moniker that held no meaning. The woman vaguely remembered that her parents had given her that name, but she could not remember her parents. They were not important. Besides, Mistress had stripped the name.

Climbing up the stairs, the woman tried to remember who that voice belonged to. They had been important to her, before last night. Before the mark. A friend perhaps? That had been a neglectful choice to her needs. Her cravings. The woman should have been her lover.

And her husband. Yes… the husband. Mistress had seen it, read it like a book, that the woman had wanted that husband to just bend her over. She’d have to take it now. To get what she craved.

Biting her lip, she stepped out into the kitchen and turned to the living room. The wife was standing there, near the door, holding a picture frame in her hands, shards of protective glass at her feet; the woman could not remember what she had thought was so important to frame. The husband was looking at one of the holes in the wall, but hearing the woman approach, he jumped up.

“OH shit,” he said, eyes widening at the sight of her naked form. Blood from her cuts dried to crust upon her skin, the shotgun held loosely at her side.

“Oh my God Cassie! Are you okay?” the wife, the friend said taking a few steps forward, but paused when she saw the grin curling the woman’s face.

“I’m perfect. I’m empty, free of choice. But I want. So badly do I want you. Take off your clothes,” the woman said, and now the wife’s eyes widened, fear starting to colour her features. Not even a hint of lust. She was so neglectful to herself. The woman would have to fix this.

“Cassie… it’s okay. What happened, I’ll call an ambulance,” she said, lifting her hands, trying to placate her. But, Mistress would not want the woman to deny herself. It was against her words. So she lifted the gun, aiming it at the couple standing beside each other.

“Take off your clothes, and bend me over the chair. I want you inside me, I want to feel your cock, your tongue,” the woman all but moaned the words.

“Cassie. Please, put the gun down. We’re not going to do this, you need help,” the wife said, and the woman just tilted her head.

“I’ve gotten help,” she said, and squeezed the first trigger.


End file.
